1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for preventing an abrupt increase of a temperature in a case of a drawer-type storage-unit housing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a redundant-arrays-of-independent-disks (RAID) system, a plurality of hard disks is stored in a case, so that the hard disks can be managed efficiently, and space required for installing the RAID system is saved. The RAID system typically employs a drawer-type case that can be drawn open, so that the hard disks can be inspected or exchanged without difficulty.
However, the temperature within the case is increased by the hard disks. The hard disks can be harmed by excessively high temperature. One approach is to provide a cooling fan in the case to prevent the temperature from rising, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3531662.
However, when the case is drawn open, the temperature within the case rises sharply due to the external temperature.
The case is left open for a considerable length of time because an administrator of the RAID system needs to inspect/exchange the hard disks with care, in consideration of safety and reliability. As a result, the temperature within the case rises excessively, which leads to an adverse impact on components inside the case.